Goodness Knows
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: Sequel to 'Good' and 'Goodness'. Eight years have passed and an unbeatable force has risen to shatter Oz's peace. The only way to put the pieces back together is for Glinda and Elphaba to journey into their past. Gloq Fiyerba Soxin
1. Captain

**Well here it is. The third and final installment of the Good Trilogy! Hopefully all you readers of 'Good' and 'Goodness' will come through to read (and hopefully review) 'Goodness Knows'…I hope you've enjoyed reading about my OCs as much as I've enjoyed writing about them!**

The Council of Emeralds, Oz's governing body of the last five successful years, was humming with excitement. Fine, quoxwood desks placed in row after gleaming row filled the Council's prestigious chamber. "I still don't understand why the tax on travel is necessary," Lady Elphaba exclaimed. She had become Queen of the Vinkus three years after giving up her place as Oz's ruler in favor of a democratic council.

"Well I don't understand why you care so much about interior travel taxes in Munchkinland," Nadira Porth, Munchkinland's Madame Governess, exclaimed. "It doesn't affect the rest of Oz."

"Any Ozian has a right to be concerned about your citizens," the green woman countered. "I'm simply…"

"Just because you are the heir to my position doesn't give you any right to poke around in how I run my own territory," Nadira hissed.

"You're wrong there," Fiyero Tiggular, the Vinkus's king of two years, interrupted. "Technically speaking Selky is the heir to Munchkinland, since Elphaba is now_ royalty_." His emphasis on the last word caused Nadira to shrink slightly.

"Governess Porth I am not trying to dispute your claim to the Eminence," the Witch of the West assured. "My heritage has nothing to do with your travel taxes; you're comparing apples to oranges." Before anyone could respond a bell rattled nearby, signaling that this session was adjourned. Immediately the hum of conversation gushed free from dozens of council members as they stood to leave.

"Nadira truly seems to hate you Elphie," observed Lady Glinda of Gillikin.

"She just feels threatened," Brrr, Oz's official Animal ambassador, insisted. "There's a great amount of pressure on anyone with power in Munchkinland after its former dictatorship." He was careful to steer clear of Nessarose's specific name. Whatever had been plaguing her mind had dissipated over the course of a year, leaving the girl guilty and wounded. She still lived in the Emerald Palace and was ashamed to go outside. Munchkinland's former governor spent most of her time alone, refusing to see anyone except Elphaba.

"Hopefully she'll warm up to me over time," the green witch shrugged. At the moment she was occupied by other, happier thoughts. Today was a big day.

Outside the council chamber Caya, Shay, and Izo were waiting impatiently. The Cubs were delighted to be skipping a day of classes at Shiz for this special occasion. It was their second year and both were doing splendidly.

The Emerald Palace had spectacular gardens, which made it a perfect location for important ceremonies. Dainty, wooden chairs had been set up before an enormous stage. Honestly the fanfare seemed a little over the top to Elphaba, though she was secretly enjoying all the pride this setting evoked. Boq sat beside the seats reserved for important guests with Farrah on his lap. The exuberant eight year old waved her hands frantically to signal Glinda and the others. She'd inherited her father's thick, brown hair and her mother's deep blue eyes.

"Did you have fun with your Daddy?" the blonde witch asked as she sat beside her husband.

"Uh huh," Farrah replied, nodding enthusiastically. "We went on a picnic and Chistery showed me how to climb a tree."

"You didn't tear your new dress did you?" Glinda wondered, trying to disguise her utter horror at the idea.

"No," Farrah replied, though _she_ sounded disappointed at that fact. "I got it really muddy though."

"Lovely," the blonde witch replied in a fondly, displeased voice. Boq sent her an apologetic look. Curyn arrived at that point and wandered over to greet everyone. She owned a successful restaurant called Raven's Roost in the Emerald City. It was a popular gathering place when council sessions required that friends from all corners of Oz be united. Loxin trailed behind the strawberry blonde with a slightly awkward expression on his face. He wasn't totally comfortable with Selky's high standing family quite yet.

"Ryn-Ryn!" Farrah exclaimed. "Come sit by me!" The eight year old had been totally won over by her cousin's best friend the moment Curyn made her chocolate pancakes for lunch at Raven's Roost.

"Alright I'm coming," the strawberry blonde complied. Loxin scuttled after her. He had just seated himself when the ceremony began. Chistery, who had taken over Fiyero's place as Captain of the Guard, took the stage. Over the last eight years he had finally mastered speaking again.

"Two years ago I was asked to take over as Captain," he began, nervously speaking into a microphone. "It was a great honor to be trusted so greatly, but today I am happy to hand over this position to someone who is even more qualified." A wave of applause swept through the crowd. "This person has been a hero to our great nation for many years," Chistery continued, grinning excitedly now. "She joined the Gale Force a mere five years ago and has already demonstrated enough skill to be voted into this place by fellow officers." More shrieks of approval assaulted the stage. It felt as though all of Oz had turned out for this event. Elphaba and Fiyero sent sidelong glances of glee at one another.

Onstage Chistery was gesturing wildly for quiet. It took awhile for his motions to be heeded. The Monkey paused for dramatic effect before finishing his short speech. "It is with great pleasure that I present to you Selky Fallorn Tiggular; the new Captain of the Guard."

A momentary earthquake of humanity shook the gardens then. People surged to their feet as Selky appeared beside Chistery. She was decked out in a vaguely feminized version of Fiyero's Gale Force uniform. It was adorned with gleaming metals and adjusted slightly to hug her body in a curvy fashion. The twenty six year old beamed at the enthusiastic reception. Ever since she'd prevented Elphaba's stoning the Ozian public had been infatuated with Selky. They'd wept for her supposed demise and been thrilled with her exploits as the Raven. Now their happiness at her triumph was loudly evident.

/

"To Selky," Elphaba toasted as she raised her goblet. Raven's Roost was closed for their private party that night and the entire gang, from Oscar to Farrah, was jubilant.

"To Selky," everyone agreed, touching glasses.

"Can we stop with all the toasting already?" Curyn requested cheekily. "Her ego's inflated enough as it is."

"It is not," Selky retorted. This statement was contradicted by the fact that she was practically glowing with pride.

"So _Captain_ Selky," Fiyero began. "What is the Gale Force's first mission?"

"Well I've just sent a team to investigate some reports of a supposed rebellion," his daughter replied, suddenly serious. Talk about her work often did that.

"Rebellion?" Elphaba repeated incredulously. "I know I've been in the Vinkus a lot lately but I was under the impression that Oz was content at present."

"That's just the thing," Selky exclaimed. "I've spoken to many, many citizens and they're all perfectly satisfied with Oz. Of course some people have mild complaints, but nothing large enough to incite a rebellion."

"Could it be another group of my former advisors trying to reinstate the dictatorship?" Oscar asked.

"According to my sources this sounds more serious than a few old crackpots spreading lies again," Selky replied.

"You're turning into your mother; discussing work at a party," Glinda chastened her niece perkily. "Let's forget about those rumors for awhile."

"Here, here," Fiyero responded.

"Fine," Selky sulked. She turned on her bench to cuddle into Loxin's side. Curyn, who sat beside the two lovebirds, bit back a teasing request for them to 'get a room'.

/

"Your people are content at present my Princess. Are you sure it's wise to start a rebellion?"

"I have a duty to this nation; I cannot allow it to be ruled by those who are not fit."

"But…"

"If you are having second thoughts perhaps I could have some mind magic worked on you."

"You know that my loyalty lies with you; I'm just concerned for our safety."

"Ozians are my people; I have nothing to fear."

"If you say so."

"We'll need to take out or buy out the governments of the four territories before tackling the Emerald City. Quadling Country has no formal governing body so that doesn't concern me. Gillikin presents more of a challenge; there are so many nobles living there that it will be difficult to remove everyone with power. Perhaps it would be possible to create a chain reaction if we eliminated someone with enough influence…"

"Would Lady Glinda suffice?"

"Possibly, though I'd prefer to have her on my side. In my absence she's become Oz's heart and soul."

"What about the Vinkus?"

"Monarchies are easy; just take out the ruling family."

"That might present a problem. The Witch of the West is Queen; her power if formidable. Fiyero Tiggular, the King, was Captain of the Gale Force."

"Perhaps it would be possible to trick them. What about Munchkinland?"

"The people there have been suspicious of their government since Nessarose. However their new governess is worried for her power and would probably be willing to make a deal in order to keep it."

"Hmm. Maybe we'll pay her a visit."

**By now you should know that most of my stories start slow and build to a height of action. Please review and let me know how this start sounds (can you guess who the main villain will be?)…I am quite thrilled to be working on this series again…unfortunately (well fortunately for me but unfortunately for this story) I will be leaving for a two week trip to Africa on Thursday and therefore will not be able to update for two weeks…I will start updating very fast after that though…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Queenly Duties

Kiamo Ko had transformed into a bustle of activity when it became the official residence of the Vinkus's ruling couple. It had been totally redecorated with the proverbial gold of Winkie Country. Everywhere tawny tapestries were draped over the cold, stone walls. Lavish furniture, rubbed with oil until it shone, furnished the extensive rooms.

Elphaba hadn't realized exactly how big Kiamo Ko was until all its many wings and passages were in use. When she'd lived there a single tower had been sufficient for housing. Now the green girl was sharing a massive suite with Fiyero.

"Your majesties?" came a timid voice from outside their bedroom. Elphaba rolled free from her husband's drowsy embrace to answer the door. It was still early.

"Yes?" An intimidated looking Antelope in the flaxen uniform of a royal maid looked up at her.

"I was cleaning your parlor and…well…a bright light started flashing from within that special room. The one we're not allowed to enter," the worried Animal explained. "It's been rumored that you use magic in there and I wanted to be sure that nothing had gone wrong…My apologies for waking you so early."

"It's quite alright," Elphaba assured her, pulling on a rich, golden robe. In the green girl's opinion it made her look like a Lurlinemas decoration, but apparently royals were meant to wear the Vinkus's color as much as possible. She crossed the lavish parlor and entered her sorcery chamber. It was lined with shelves containing book after book of magical theory. The Grimmerie was stored in a locked drawer near the back. However, at the moment, Elphaba's attention was drawn to her crystal ball. The shimmering sphere of glass stood on a pedestal in the center of the floor. It was glowing.

The witch, who knew precisely what this meant, muttered a quick spell. Slowly Glinda's face surfaced in her magical globe. When it became obvious that the two women would be spending a great deal of time apart, what with Elphaba ruling the Vinkus and her blonde friend helping to keep order in Gillikin, they'd rigged a pair of crystal balls to work as a form of communication.

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, her expression slightly distorted by the glass.

"Is something wrong?" Elphaba demanded.

"Of course not silly," the blonde replied. "Does something have to be wrong for me to contact you?"

"Well it's very early in the morning," Elphaba pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot about the time adjustment," Glinda admitted sheepishly.

"It's ok," the green witch sighed. "Continue." Before the northern witch could do just that a grinning, eight-year-old face wavered into sight.

"Hi Aunt Elpha!" Farrah, who had clearly leapt into her mother's lap, squealed.

"Hello Farrah," Elphaba replied. "Aren't you a little big to be jumping on Glin…your mother like that?"

"Yep," the eight year old replied enthusiastically. "Two more years and I'll be in the double digits."

"Darling I think you're old enough as it is," Glinda teased, pulling Farrah into a ticklish cuddle.

"Mommy I'm too big for tickling," Farrah protested around her giggles. Elphaba grinned at them. For what seemed like the millionth time the green girl's thoughts turned to her own daughter. If only she'd known Selky when the stubborn girl was this young and happy.

"Farrah why don't you go get Daddy up?" Glinda suggested after a few more minutes of high pitched laughter.

"Alright," her daughter agreed, disappearing from view.

"Sorry," the blonde witch apologized. "I didn't mean to get distracted."

"That's ok," Elphaba chuckled. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Well, as you know letters get to Gillikin faster than they do to the Vinkus because of the Gillikinese railroad," Glinda began. "Earlier I got a letter from Selky. Apparently she'll be headed out to the Vinkus for some sort of investigation next week. I can only assume that she sent a message to you as well, but it might take its sweet time getting there."

"Oh. Well thanks for the heads up."

"Don't pretend you aren't thrilled Elphaba Thropp," Glinda chastened as she took in her friend's suppressed grin.

"You should come join us," the Witch of the West suggested. "Oz knows there's plenty of space in this castle."

"That would be amazing!" Glinda squealed. Thirty three years and she still hadn't learned how to contain her enthusiasm. "Just give me a tick tock to check my schedule."

/

Selky loved the Emerald City. Its thrumming, lively atmosphere always made her feel energetic and purposeful. Of course the bustling town did have its annoying quirks. One such quirk was exhibited when a quick fingered boy in ragged clothes snatched the ripe moneybag dangling from Selky's belt. Being Oz's Captain of the Guard meant the irritated woman was in good condition to reclaim her purse. She sprinted after the boy and wrapped a deceptively thin arm around his waist.

"You should know better than to steal from the Captain of the Gale Force," Selky muttered, carefully extracting the stolen coins. "I'll have no choice but to turn you in to the nearest guard barracks." The pickpocket spun around to reveal huge brown eyes and a horrified expression. He couldn't be older than Farrah.

"Oh please, please don't turn me in Captain Tiggular," the boy pleaded. "My family can't pay to get me out."

"Then you shouldn't be pick pocketing," Selky responded in a softer tone.

"If you let me go I can tell you where the rebellion headquarters are," her captive promised, eyes beginning to well with tears. Immediately he had Selky's attention.

"What do you know about the rebellion?"

"I heard some neighbors talking about it," the pickpocket explained. "They're really nasty, stubborn people who were doing well under the Wizard's rule."

"Where is this headquarters you're talking about?"

"I can show you," the boy volunteered.

/

Elphaba's preconceived notions about Vinkun royalty couldn't have been further from the truth. She and Fiyero were more like guardians than rulers; there to help the people when times of trial arrived. Otherwise citizens of the Vinkus ruled themselves; each village had a democratically elected leader. Therefore, apart from the servants scurrying to keep Kiamo Ko in proper, self sufficient condition, Elphaba and Fiyero were mostly alone.

It was more than the green witch could've ever asked for.

"So," Fiyero began as they finished breakfast, "would you be interested in a picnic near Aelphaba's Waterfall?"

"I feel like we're being horribly lazy," Elphaba admitted. "This isn't even one tenth of the work we had in the Emerald City."

"Well now you've cleverly divided that workload among several council members. We're not being lazy now, you were just overworked before."

"Says the man who used to be intent on 'dancing through life'," the witch chuckled. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"That man died a long time ago. Now how about that picnic?"

/

"Do you realize how significant this is?" Selky demanded of Curyn and Chistery in Raven's Roost. "The notes I found indicate that this rebellion has been building for years. News is only slipping out now because their leader has appeared."

"They were leaderless before?" Curyn wondered in confusion.

"That's what these papers say," the Captain of the Guard replied. She pulled a roll of parchment from her vest and read aloud. "_The Great Princess is nearly old enough to come out of hiding; then we will gather._ What do you make of that?"

"It rings a bell," Chistery observed in his perky, chattering voice.

"It does," Curyn agreed, nodding. "Something about the title Great Princess; it's as though I've heard it before." Contemplative silence settled over them for a few moments.

"Maybe my parents will be able to puzzle it out," Selky considered as she packed her things away. "I'm headed for the Vinkus today; there's been more news of a rebellion there than anywhere else."

**Any guesses to who the villain will be?**

**I couldn't resist slipping in one more chapter before I disappear for two weeks :)**


	3. Ozma Lives

Kiamo Ko had extensive grounds covered in a patchwork of luxury crops and gardens. Its outbuildings included several storage cellars as well as a sturdy, stone stable. Selky, who had only seen the castle in its dismal, dilapidated state, was blown away by its sudden grandeur. Perhaps it was due to her childlike awe that she noticed the graffiti so quickly.

It was a miracle the gardeners hadn't removed the flashy letters already; they were hard to miss from close quarters. Someone had taken yellow paint to one of the numerous tool sheds. Though messy the words were totally legible; _Ozma Lives_.

Selky's mind made the connection in a lightning flash. _Of course_. Ozma cults outnumbered those devoted to the Wizard a hundred to one. The fact that they'd been waiting for their Great Princess wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was the fact that they had apparently found her.

/

"You're telling me that the Ozma's alive?" Elphaba demanded as Selky broached the news.

"Or someone who's claiming to be the Ozma," her daughter hastened to clarify. "If the real Ozma has arisen to lead her followers she certainly took her sweet time. She's probably in her early thirties by now." The green witch glared teasingly.

"Are you saying that people in their early thirties are too old to lead a revolution?" Elphaba queried. She herself was thirty three.

"No, that's not what I meant," Selky insisted. "It's just that Ozma would've been capable of leading those loyal to her at a much earlier age. Why wait?"

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted. "What I do know is that your arrival is holding up dinner and everyone else is waiting impatiently."

"Everyone else?"

"Glinda, Farrah, and Boq dropped by when they heard you were coming," the Witch of the West explained. They moved quickly through the stone tiled foyer and entered a newly wood paneled hall. One gleaming, quoxwood table took up the narrow dining room. It was adorned with flashing, gold cutlery.

"Ky-Ky!" Farrah exclaimed. When she was younger the little girl hadn't been able to get the first syllable of Selky's name through her mouth so she'd settled for repeating the second.

"Hey Farry," the Captain of the Guard responded, grinning. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"You saw me two weeks ago," the eight year old protested at her cousin took a seat beside Glinda. Selky chuckled and leaned over to muss Farrah's hair. Her gesture was rewarded with a fierce scowl. Farrah knew when she was being teased.

"Finally we can eat," Fiyero sighed impatiently. On cue several members of the kitchen staff rushed out with food.

"I missed you too Dad," Selky replied sarcastically.

"No sarcasm at the dinner table," Glinda ordered, holding her hands out as though directing traffic.

"Wow; I've never heard you so assertive Glin," Elphaba observed with a well practiced smirk. For a few quiet minute the scrumptious meal distracted everyone. It was roast beef smothered in thick, honeyed sauce. Even Farah, a notoriously picky eater, dug into the tender meat.

"I can see that royal life is treating you well," Boq observed appreciatively.

"I'm used to it," Fiyero reminded. "Fae, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do with all her free time." Selky leaned over to whisper something into Glinda's ear. The blonde responded with a fiery blush and reprimanding smack on her niece's shoulder.

"That was uncalled for," she chastened around a mouthful of inappropriate giggles. Across the table Elphaba's cheeks caught fire as she realized what was going on.

"What?" Farrah demanded. "What's going on?"

"Nothing honey," Glinda reassured her daughter.

"I hate 'nothing'," the eight year old pouted.

"I'll tell you when you're old enough," Selky promised with a cheeky wink. That earned her an elbow from the Good Witch of the North.

"You most certainly will _not_," she hissed.

"So," Boq interrupted as he turned towards Elphaba. "What _have_ you been doing with your free time?"

"Mostly studying the Grimmerie," the green woman replied. "That book is _huge_; there are still pages I haven't had time to read over."

"Sometimes she stays up half the night trying to puzzle out new spells," Fiyero added. "It's an obsession."

"I just started learning an incantation that's supposed to take the speaker back in time," Elphaba enthused. Her expressive, chocolate eyes were already beginning to glimmer with passion. Glinda, whose interest in sorcery far exceeded her talent for it, leaned in.

"Have you tried the spell yet?" she questioned.

"No," the taller of the witches replied, disappointment coloring her tone. "If it backfired I could end up years in the past."

"Or the future," Farrah squealed. "Maybe there will be flying carriages!"

"Maybe," Elphaba chuckled in amused agreement.

That was when the first gunshot announced itself. Suddenly everyone was in motion. Glinda screamed and Selky, in a fit of instinct, curled herself over Farrah. Others, like Boq and Fiyero, froze for a stunned second. Elphaba's fingertips began to thrum with magic. It took them all several moments to realize that the shot had been fired several rooms away, probably near the front door.

Before anyone could begin to calm their thundering hearts more sharp bursts of noise rattled Kiamo Ko. Yells and shrieks exploded from beyond the dining hall door. A faraway sounding voice shouted 'for Ozma!'.


	4. Going Back

Elphaba, who was accustomed to keeping her head in dangerous situations, immediately took charge. "Selky do you have your short sword with you?" she asked, eyes never leaving the door through which a violent commotion could be heard.

"Of course," her daughter replied, drawing the weapon in question.

"Good," Elphaba continued, mind whirring. "Guard the door. Fiyero help her. Boq take Farrah and stand by me." Everyone obeyed in nearly robotic fashion, apart from the eight year old who was too stunned to even react when she was lifted. "Glinda there should be a cleaning closet behind the green curtains in the corner," Elphaba explained. "Look inside and see if there are any brooms."

"There's only one," the blonde called moments later. "It's rather short too."

"Give it to me," her green friend commanded, holding out an arm. She took the sturdy wooden handle and muttered a well practiced levitation spell. "Boq take Farrah and get on," Elphaba exclaimed as she released the now magicked broomstick to float at waist height.

"No!" the munchkin objected indignantly. "Glinda should go; let me stay."

"Go Boq!" the blonde insisted. "I'll be ok. Take Farrah and get to safety. Please."

"But…"

"There's no time to argue about this," the green woman hissed, shoving her broomstick towards Boq. "Go." Reluctantly the munchkin climbed aboard, still cradling his daughter. Elphaba smashed the large, picture window with a blast of green fire. She placed a hand over the broom and whispered instructions. Immediately it shot outside and carried Boq and Farrah away towards the mountains in a gentle arc.

A bittersweet, resigned sort of relief filled the room. "My broom is upstairs," Elphaba announced. "There's enough space for all of us."

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Glinda demanded. "They have guns."

"Not many," Fiyero corrected, ear pressed against the door. "If everyone had guns there would be a lot more shots. I'd estimate that they've only got one or two."

"We can do this," Selky confirmed. Her face was fiery with determination. "It's just a quick dash up the staircase." Elphaba's worried expression seemed in direct opposition to her daughter's optimistic statement. Suddenly Glinda's eyes lit up.

"The bubble!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of it before? We can just fly out!"

"Are you sure the spell is still reliable?" Elphaba wondered. "I mean, it's been years since you've had to use it."

"More like hours," the blonde corrected. "Farrah gets carriage sick and I wasn't about to spend _hours_ getting to the Vinkus. It totally ruins my…" Glinda trailed off as she realized that this wasn't the time for a fashion rant. "Never mind. Everybody get over here."

The blonde's spell soon engulfed all four of them in a shining, pink orb. It gently lifted out the shattered window and into the deceptively peaceful sky. Slowly but surely Glinda's spell carried her friends away from Kiamo Ko. They drifted higher and higher until a current of easterly wind caught the bubble.

Glinda began to direct the orb downwards but Elphaba stopped her. "No; I sent Boq and Farrah to the Emerald City. This wind will carry us there." Her words broke the shocked spell that had settled over everyone. Abruptly the scale of what had just occurred finally struck them.

"Sweet Oz," Selky muttered, sinking to her knees. "Ozma has launched her rebellion. How…how was it that no one knew about this? If only I'd paid more attention to the rumors this would've have happened…"

"This isn't your fault," Elphaba interrupted, crouching beside her daughter. "No one took those rumors seriously; people were calling you crazy for even investigating them. Besides, everyone's ok."

"Thank Oz for that," Fiyero muttered. Glinda, who had never been very good at handling unpleasant things, was trembling.

"Glin it's ok," Elphaba exclaimed, now moving to hug her friend. "It's ok. We're safe."

"But I don't think Farrah and Boq are," the blonde whispered, eyes on the horizon. They'd been caught by a mighty wind; already the Emerald Palace's glowing towers were coming into distant view. Surrounding them was a nest of chaotic flames. The city of emeralds was burning.

Before anyone could react to this startling realization a massive, ebony shape came hurtling out of the night to greet them. Elphaba started a spell of protection but the words were stolen from her lips by sudden impact.

/

Glinda awoke with a massive headache. She groaned and tried to stretch, only to find that her arms were bound. "Elphie? Fiyero? Selky?" The blonde managed to drag open a pair of lead heavy lids. A green blur moved before her flickering vision.

"Glin's awake," Elphaba exclaimed. Two warm hands tugged Glinda into a sitting position. She moaned again.

"Wh…where are we?" Everything seemed so dim.

"In the Emerald Palace's dungeon," Selky explained from somewhere beyond Elphaba's shoulder. "I don't know how Ozma took control so quickly. She must've been gathering a massive force for _years_." Her tone was a mix of profound disgust and thick fear.

"Where are Farrah and Boq?" Glinda demanded as she came to terms with their situation. The lack of response was answer enough; they didn't know. "Oh Oz," the blonde whimpered.

"It's ok Glin," Elphaba assured her, rolling closer on the cold floor. "I'm sure they're fine."

"I wouldn't bet on it," a simpering voice snickered from beyond their barred cell. Four startled heads jerked up to see who had spoken. It was a woman of about Elphaba's height and age. Her hair was an odd golden red color and she had flawless ivory skin. It was as though someone had magicked a storybook Ozma from some ancient tapestry, the resemblance was that strong.

"Ozma," Elphaba hissed.

"How'd you know?" the girl, who was dressed in a shimmering, silver gown, snickered. Ozma's tinkling, beautiful voice was at odds with the sheer venom of her tone.

"What do you want with us?" Selky demanded.

"Not much _little captain_," Ozma pouted mockingly. "It's just that you seem to be in possession of one of my belongings." Glinda and Elphaba stiffened with realization at exactly the same moment.

"We'll give you the Grimmerie if you give us Farrah and Boq," the blonde exclaimed.

"_Who_?"

"An eight year old girl with sandy, brown hair and blue eyes," Glinda shrieked desperately, rearing onto her knees. "She was with a munchkin. He has the same color hair and pale, green eyes. They were on a broom."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Ozma shrugged coldly. "However if my men found any relatives of powerful politicians they wouldn't hesitate to eliminate such threats." At that Glinda collapsed backwards into a devastated ball of shaking sobs. Elphaba clumsily pressed herself against the stricken blonde's side.

"You can either get the hell out of here of have us killed," she snarled. "We will never tell you where the Grimmerie is kept."

"Even if I kill your husband?" Ozma wondered casually. It was then that the redhead removed a rifle from behind her back. She poked the weapon through a pair of bars to leer inches from Fiyero's chest.

"It's fine Fae," the Winkie responded bravely. "I'm sure this princess is _reasonable_."

"Do you doubt my ability to kill?" Ozma demanded incredulously. On a sudden, dangerous whim she swung her gun to the right. A shot rang out and Selky dropped glassy eyed beside Elphaba. The green girl's blood ran cold. Fiyero threw himself towards the redhead who had so callously murdered his daughter.

Ozma didn't hesitate to put a bullet through his stomach. "Now Miss Thropp perhaps we can come to an understanding," she leered. Hot, angry tears filled Elphaba's gaze. Convulsions rolled up and down her quivering body. She would not stand and watch while her family was killed and her country torn apart. There had to be a way to stop this; to undo it. Her whirling, adrenaline fueled mind landed on a certain spell she'd recently been studying.

Curling herself around Glinda Elphaba started to chant. Ozma moved just in time to see an orb of glistening, green magic encircle both women. Two flashing hazel eyes met the redhead's. They were agonized, furious, and yet somehow triumphant. Then Elphaba and Glinda were gone.

**I know this chapter was SUPER dark but I hope the fact that it was longer than usual will make up for that…the real action begins now!**


	5. Dear Old Shiz

Glinda was suddenly torn from the nightmare her near perfect reality had warped into. In a whoosh of warm, green wind the cold prison floor and sickening smell of freshly spilled blood was gone. Something soft and familiar pressed against Glinda's side. A comforter?

She warily allowed her eyes to crack open. An open wardrobe stuffed with fluffy, girlish garments greeted the bewildered blonde. "Glin?" Elphaba's soft, cautious voice emanated from Glinda's other side. She turned on the bed, for she_ was_ lying on a bed, and found a youthful green face watching her. From another bed. Just like in their dorm room at Shiz.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda jerked upright, sending an array of pastel colored pillows flying. "Elphie where are we?"

"We're at Shiz, sixteen years in the past," the emerald witch explained, sitting up. Her eyes were still red with crying.

"So everything that just happened…"

"Hasn't happened yet," Elphaba finished, smiling weakly.

"So Boq and Farrah are safe?"

"Well Farrah hasn't been born yet," her friend reminded. "And Boq's probably still your obsessed stalker."

"And I'm still going out with Fiyero," Glinda realized. "This is gonna be _so_ awkward."

"It doesn't have to be," Elphaba insisted. "We're not here to relive our lives."

"Then why are we here?"

"My plan is to change Ozma's life so she'll never launch her rebellion," the green woman explained.

"Then what?"

"Then we steal the Grimmerie and find a spell to get us home."

"Won't that screw up the future even more though?" Glinda wondered in puzzlement. "I mean, we'll just disappear and the Wizard will never be overthrown."

"No," Elphaba contradicted. "Our old selves are still walking around going to classes right now." The blonde's brow creased with extreme confusion. She scrambled to examine herself in the vanity.

"But we're seventeen again," she argued. "And we're wearing the same nightgowns we wore at Shiz."

"I know; the laws of magical time travel confuse me too," Elphaba huffed. "But…" Suddenly the scraping sound of a key turning interrupted.

"Galinda I cannot believe you lost your key _again_," came the voice of an exasperated sounding Elphaba.

"Crap," the older green girl whispered. "This is not good." Glinda flew to the window and yanked it open. Below several thick topiaries promised a brambly by hopefully safe landing.

"Come on Elphie," she muttered. Elphaba took one look at the dizzying drop and shook her head.

"No way," the witch argued. "Let's just hide in the closet."

"Old me would never come back to the room and not change clothes," Glinda pointed out. "We've got to jump." Behind them the doorknob turned, squealing ominously.

"Fine." Elphaba grabbed her friend's hand in a vice grip and leapt into open space. They landed with a distinct crunching sound as a green, leafy flamingo was crushed into twigs.

"Well that was probably the least dignified way to escape a dorm room ever invented," Elphaba commented as she rolled free of the debris.

"Tell me about it," Glinda muttered. She fussed with the now torn and dirtied nightgown covering her body. "We should probably get some more sensible clothes."

The blonde, whose magical interests differed greatly from Elphaba's more practically inclined ones, pronounced a few words in the lost language of spells and clothed both herself and Elphaba in practical black frocks complete with ballet flats.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd wear black willingly," Glinda mused in sorrow. "Unfortunately I can't summon anything more elaborate."

"_I _never thought I'd see the day when your obsession with clothes would come in handy," Elphaba chuckled. The blonde witch grinned.

"So what now?"

"Now we need to find a broom."

"What's wrong with my bubble?" Glinda demanded indignantly.

"It's a tad too conspicuous for our purposes," Elphaba pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine," the blonde muttered. "Let's go hunt down a janitor's closet."

/

"Shiz's grounds are immaculate; who would've known you'd have to hike to find a cleaning closet," Glinda complained as the two girls finally extracted a broomstick from one such room.

"Please don't gripe," Elphaba begged. "I'm still irritated after listening to those airheads gossip about me." At one point, during their dash across campus, the time traveling duo had been forced to hide from Pfannee and Shenshen behind an old, mossy statue. They'd been stuck listening to the two girls chat for nearly fifteen minutes before something else drew their attention. After the first ten minutes Elphaba had been sorely tempted to use some sort of headache inducing, stun spell.

"I can't believe I was friends with those idiots," Glinda groaned. She all but shoved the broom into Elphaba's hands. "Let's get out of here. If I see past me I may not be able to stop myself from smacking some sense into her."

Just then a commotion erupted down the hallway. Elphaba dashed into the closet and yanked Glinda in after her. "What's going on?" the blonde whispered.

"I..I'm not sure." Suddenly a choking gasp erupted from the emerald witch as she peered through a crack. "It's Doctor Dillamond; they're taking him away." Elphaba's entire body went tense with a potent mixture of anger and sorrow.

"Elphie don't you dare leave this closet," Glinda commanded, warily placing an arm on her friend's trembling shoulder. "Changing things now might screw up our entire future." For a moment the green witch seemed not to hear. Her hold on the doorknob tightened strenuously. "Elphie _don't_."

A resigned breath blew out of Elphaba's mouth as she shrank back into the closet. "I'm sorry Glin," she whispered. "It's just so hard to watch this."

"But in sixteen years he'll be ok," the blonde reminded with a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah," Elphaba shrugged weakly. "I guess you're right." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "When the coast is clear we've got to go to the poppy field at the edge of campus," she exclaimed excitedly. "There's something I want to see."

/

"Remind me again why we're hiding," Glinda hissed. Elphaba had insisted they conceal themselves near the edge of Shiz's infamous poppy field. Their position behind several conveniently placed bushes offered the perfect view of a sloping, grassy ditch spanned by a decorative, lattice work bridge.

"I already told you; I can't tell you," the green woman whispered back. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Glinda pouted.

"Careful!" an oddly familiar voice shouted. "Don't shake him." Past Elphaba, hair still down from Galinda's makeover the previous night, came trotting into view. She was followed by past Fiyero who had his hands on a small cage covered in cloth. "We can't let him go just anywhere," the green girl was lecturing. "We've got to find someplace safe."

"Yeah, I realize that," Fiyero huffed, clearly irritated. "You think I'm really stupid don't you?"

"No," Elphaba defended, relieving him of the cage. "Not _really_ stupid." Glinda had to clamp a hand over her mouth to contain a bubble of laughter at this comment.

"Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some kind of commotion?" the Winkie prince demanded as his green companion settled set the cage down.

"I don't cause commotions, I am one," Elphaba muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well that's for sure," Fiyero retorted.

"So I should just keep my mouth shut; is that what you're saying?" the emerald witch snapped, leaping to her feet.

"No," Fiyero defended. "I'm saying…"

"You think I want to be this way?" Elphaba demanded. "You think I want to care this much? You think I don't know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" the prince nearly shouted. Past Elphaba blushed a dark emerald.

"Sorry," she murmured. Fiyero opened his mouth to comment but she interrupted yet again. "Can I just say one more thing?" He held up his hands in exasperated assent. "You could've walked away back there." Elphaba's tone was suddenly serious.

"So?" Fiyero wondered.

"So," the green girl continued. "No matter how shallow and self absorbed you pretend to be…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no pretense here," Fiyero insisted. "I happen to be genuinely self absorbed and deeply shallow."

"No, you're not," Elphaba contradicted solemnly. "Or you wouldn't be so…unhappy." For a moment there was silence between the two of them.

"Fine," Fiyero huffed eventually, turning to leave. "If you don't want my help…"

"No, no I do!" the green girl exclaimed, reaching out to grab his hand. Something seemed to happen when their palms touched. From her place in the bushes future Elphaba smiled goofily, even as her past self pulled away from Fiyero's touch moments later. Overwhelmed by the sudden connection past Elphaba turned back to the Lion cub.

"Oh, his heart is pounding," she cooed, stroking the scared beast. "I didn't mean to frighten him." Fiyero approached warily and crouched beside his green acquaintance.

"What _did_ you mean to do?" he wondered softly. "And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" Elphaba looked up to answer, but her eyes focused on the side of Fiyero's neck.

"You're bleeding," she all but whispered.

"I am?"

"It must have scratched you," Elphaba murmured, hand halfway reached towards his face.

"Yeah," Fiyero agreed quietly. He was totally focused on the green girl's eyes. "Or maybe it scratched me or something." Another infinite moment spanned before both parties suddenly jolted away. "I'd better get to safety," Fiyero exclaimed. "I mean; the cub." He awkwardly grabbed the cage and jogged away.

"Aww," Glinda cooed from the bushes. "You two are _so_ cute." Elphaba didn't respond. She was still wearing that giddy, lovesick smile of hers. "Come on you silly romantic," the blonde chuckled as she pulled Elphaba away into the poppies. "We can't spend all day watching you and Fiyero be awkwardly adorable."

**Hopefully the edition of an entire scene from the musical didn't tick you off but it was an idea I had bouncing around in my head and it was just too cute not to use…**

**The action will heat up shortly!**


	6. The Archives

"So, how are we gonna find this Ozma?" Glinda questioned. She sounded impressively calm for someone whose arms were clamped around Oz's most powerful witch as they flew high over Gillikin.

"I have absolutely no idea," Elphaba replied, having to shout over the wind rushing through their hair.

"Then your plan seems to have a major flaw in it." The green girl shrugged.

"Maybe. Luckily one of my skills could be helpful in solving this problem."

"Which skill?" Glinda wondered warily.

"Studying," Elphaba replied with a slightly nostalgic smirk. "Of course Shiz's library won't be helpful enough. I spent the better part of my college life there and I know for a fact that only five or six books contain anything about Ozma."

"How is that possible?" the blonde queried. "Ozma is a major part of Ozian history and Shiz has an extensive library."

"Not that you would know," Elphaba chuckled. She turned serious. "I have a theory. The Wizard banished the last Ozma when she was about a year old. He obviously wouldn't want anyone tracking down Oz's rightful ruler and challenging his position, so I suspect Oscar made certain that all books extensively detailing the Ozma hierarchy…"

"…were safely stored in the Archives," Glinda finished. The petite woman tensed. "We're breaking into the Emerald Palace?"

"Well I doubt the Wizard will invite us to peruse his records," Elphaba teased. "So, yes, we're breaking into the Emerald Palace."

"I hate to be a spoil sport but…how?"

"I was kinda hoping you could help with that part of the plan."

"Elphie you know I'm no good at thinking," Glinda moaned.

"Well then you'd better start practicing," the green girl teased, angling them downwards to skim a vast plane of bristly tree tops.

/

The two witches were still comparing plans when the dark horizon grew hazy with a warm bubble of jade light. Even from miles away the city of emeralds glistened like a gemstone. "Finally we can get a hotel," Glinda exclaimed. "I need a bed; this broom is wearing a groove in my legs."

"I hate to break it to you, but we have no money."

"Oh I'll find a way to get us money," the blonde assured her. "I may not be good at thinking but there _are_ some helpful talents inside this frivolous skull of mine."

Half an hour later a dapper silk merchant was paying for their room after Glinda had pouted shamelessly at him. Her spectacular performance had included waterworks and a fair amount of subtle flirting. "Normally I would not condone guilt tripping people for such sinister purposes," Elphaba muttered as they entered a decedent suite. "But right now I'm too worn out to care."

"May I remind you that we are on a mission to save all of Oz?" the petite woman pointed out. "I think guilt tripping a rich, old man is well within our rights." Elphaba shrugged and flopped onto the massive, king sized bed.

"I could drown in these blankets," she observed, yawning.

"Me too," Glinda replied as she followed her friend's lead. "Goodnight Elphie."

"Goodnight Glin." The lights were still lit when they drifted off.

/

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Elphaba called, gently shaking Glinda's arm.

"Hmm?" she murmured. "What time is it?"

"Well past an appropriate hour to wake up," the green girl responded. "Breakfast is on the table. Since I suspect any pouting on my part would end with a restraining order I conjured it."

"Thanks." Glinda still wasn't totally awake. "Any luck with the thinking?"

"Nope," Elphaba sighed. "You?" The blonde yawned drowsily before she answered.

"I was thinking we could just bust in at night. Your magic is strong enough to break a window; we could be in and out within two or three hours."

"I'm sure there are guards roaming the palace at all hours."

"Stun them," Glinda suggested, stumbling towards the nightstand masquerading as their breakfast table. "Only fruits and cheese?" she complained groggily. "No pastries or anything?"

"Remember what happened last time I conjured any sort of bread or milk?" Elphaba reminded sheepishly.

"Oh yeah." The petite woman grinned. "Selky couldn't be more than ten feet from a bathroom for weeks. I thought she'd never forgive you."

"Exactly," Elphaba exclaimed. "So stop complaining." They ate in silence; thoughtful on the green girl's part and dissatisfied on Glinda's. After several companionable minutes Elphaba smirked. "So I guess we're breaking into the Emerald Palace tonight," she decided. "I can't come up with anything better than a neat little smash-and-grab."

/

"Which way are the Archives?" Glinda hissed. She and Elphaba had slipped through a window someone had been foolish enough to leave ajar.

"This way," the green woman responded, heading down a spiraling, granite staircase. Elaborate quoxwood double doors greeted them at the bottom. There were no guards in sight. Elphaba wrenched one door open and winced as it screeched a sharp retort. Glinda skittered inside.

"That's not good," she whimpered. As if in agreement voices piped up outside. They sounded like members of the Gale Force.

"Come on," Elphaba muttered, grabbing Glinda's arm and leading her into a labyrinth of bookshelves. "I think the Ozma section is upstairs."

"Hello?" an uncertain male voice shouted from behind them. His words bounced around in the massive, empty chamber. "Is anyone in there? The Archives are closed for the night." Both witches froze.

"You're hearing things Rish," another man grumbled. "This night shift is tiresome enough without you chasing shadows every five minutes."

"I could've sworn I heard the door open," Rish protested, as their voices began to move off.

"Well that was close," Glinda squeaked. She clapped a hand over her mouth when the receding footsteps paused.

"I know I heard something that time," Rish exclaimed. "Come on Naid, you must've heard it too."

"It sounded like a girl," Naid agreed. "Alright let's go check it out."

"Run," Elphaba whispered. The emerald witch sprinted away down a row of shelves. Glinda followed closely. They trampled up a wrought iron staircase into the upper levels with Rish and Naid shouting after them.

Upstairs Elphaba turned into a small nook near the back. "These are the Ozma books," she explained. "Start checking titles." Footsteps were already making their way up the staircase. Glinda tore book after book from the shelves as she skimmed their bindings for anything helpful.

"I've got one!" she exclaimed suddenly. "_What Became of Ozma Tippetarius?: A Book of Scientific Theories."_

"That's probably the best we're gonna get," Elphaba decided just as their pursuers reached the Ozma nook. They were noticeably shocked by the appearance of the invaders.

"Good evening gentlemen," Glinda greeted, further confusing them. Before either guard could recover enough to move their quarry hopped onto Elphaba's broomstick and lifted off. Flying indoors was decidedly dangerous, particularly in such a complex library, but the thrill of whizzing past ladders and crystal chandeliers in the dark brought a cackle to Elphaba's lips. Glinda just closed her eyes and hugged the book tightly.

"What in Oz's name…?" Rish gasped from far below. The emerald witch directed her broomstick into a nosedive and flew out the open door. Without touching the ground she grazed the staircase before slipping back outside through another open window.

"Are we safe?" Glinda whimpered.

"Yes," Elphaba chuckled. "That was _amazing_!"

"I could use several other words to describe that atrociously reckless flying of yours Elphaba Thropp," the blonde growled.

"Sorry," her companion apologized.

"I suppose it's alright," Glinda decided grouchily. "Just don't do that again."


	7. Mombi

"Most historians theorize that the Wizard banished Ozma Tippetarius to a village in the Lesser Kells of the Vinkus," Elphaba informed Glinda as she read aloud from the musty, historical tome they'd stolen.

"Oscar just abandoned a baby in the Vinkun wilderness?" the blonde gasped, clearly outraged.

"No, she was put into the care of a guardian," her green companion explained. "Or, at least, that's what old men who sit around reading scrolls and theorizing think."

"So I guess we'll start checking out small villages in the Lesser Kells," Glinda concluded unenthusiastically. Her gaze swept mournfully around their frothy, luxurious hotel room.

"Don't be a baby," Elphaba chastened. "It'll be fine."

"Says little-miss-nature-girl," the blonde retorted stubbornly. "You spent years living in the wilderness. I've never even been camping."

"Your loss," Elphaba chuckled as she gathered up her broom. "Now stop complaining and let's go. I swear going back in time has turned you into a flouncy little princess again."

/

Several hours of monotonous broom flight later and the two witches were wandering through the twilit streets of a dusty, ragtag village. It was surrounded by thick, bushy trees and, among the copper skinned Vinkuns, Elphaba and Glinda stood out like a pair of sore thumbs.

There weren't any inns in a town this small. Heck there weren't even any two story buildings. Eventually Glinda slumped onto an overturned barrel beside the town's stable in utter defeat. "So what's the plan now?" she wondered. "We've scoured this town for the Ozma…"

"And jobs," Elphaba reminded. Glinda wasn't too keen on hiring themselves out as maids, but there weren't many other opportunities to make money in their present situation.

"And jobs," the blonde huffed reluctantly. "But we've found neither. And now it's getting dark and we're probably gonna have to sleep in the _woods_."

"Think of Boq and Farrah," Elphaba suggested. "We're doing this for them." Immediately Glinda squared her shoulders.

"You're right," she sighed. "I should stop griping." The green girl grinned wryly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You probably should." That earned a playful shove.

"Excuse me ladies," creaked a rough, ancient sounding voice. A wrinkly old woman, dressed in a tanned skin jacket and threadbare skirts, had materialized a few feet away. "Did I hear you were looking for work?" the hag wondered.

"Yes," Elphaba replied warily. She drew herself up into a proud, slightly intimidating posture.

"Good," the sagging, flabby woman croaked. "You're hired. My charge has been in need of some lady maids for quite some time. You two look perfect."

"Your charge?" Elphaba's eyes lit up. "What's her name?"

"That's none of your business," the senile hag chastened. "I can't pay you anything, budget's awfully tight, but you'll have quality food and board as long as you work." Glinda glanced uncertainly at her green companion.

"What do you think Glin?" the green witch questioned quietly.

"I think we haven't got much of a choice," the blonde sighed, resigned.

"Great," their new employer cackled. "My name is Mombi, by the way. I think it's only fair to warn you right off the bat that I'm a sorceress; so you two better not try any funny business."

"Great," Elphaba replied in a casually argumentative voice. "I'm a witch myself." In terms of Ozian magicians witches far outranked sorceresses. Mombi fell to quiet grumbling in response to the green girl's comment.

She led Glinda and Elphaba into the gloomy forest. They threaded between trees and briars, following a well worn but fairly haphazard path, until a two story house of fairly good repair reared out of the night. It was bone white and fairly square and conventional as far as houses went.

Inside things seemed bearable enough. The shelves were tidy, the floorboards clean of dirt, and nothing smelled wretched. "You'll sleep upstairs," Mombi informed the witches. "There's one large bed with a mattress and blankets. I've got to warn you against moving about too much though because that old thing creaks like a honeymooner's bedroom." Glinda yawned loudly and leaned against Elphaba's side. "You can take your rest now," the old woman decided. Her raspy voice had taken on a warm, almost motherly characteristic. "I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Thank you Mombi," Elphaba responded politely. Then she and her blonde friend stumbled upstairs and onto the mattress, which did, in fact, creak like a honeymooner's bedroom.

/

The next morning both girls learned about Mombi's charge. She lived in the basement quarters and was never to be disturbed without reason. "My charge takes a better liking to pretty, friendly girls, so I think Glinda should be her personal maid," the woman explained. "The hatchet faced, moody cabbage can be her cook."

"The hatchet faced, moody cabbage is standing right here," Elphaba snapped. "And I'm a horrible cook."

"Well if you're a witch it should be no trouble conjuring up some grub," Mombi countered. She grinned an awful, toothless grin of triumph.

"Fine," Elphaba growled. Glinda just cast her employer a venomous glare and headed downstairs to draw Mombi's charge a bath.

The basement was much fancier than upstairs. It still wasn't anywhere close to Emerald City standards but there was a parlor of worn but comfortable looking furniture. Someone, probably Mombi, had built a finely tiled bathroom in the back corner. There was a lion claw tub which Glinda set about filling with warm water.

As she waited a sharp gaze settled on the blonde's back. She turned to face a sleep tousled girl, perhaps a year older than her and of Elphaba's height, with golden red hair.

"Ozma," Glinda breathed.


	8. Maids

"Who are you?" the Ozma hissed guardedly. Glinda nearly laughed at the question. In her own time she was recognized instantly wherever she went. It was such an odd feeling, being obscure, that she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Glinda Upland," the blonde explained with a small curtsy. "I assume that you're Ozma." Mombi's charge narrowed her eyes.

"You will refer to me as Princess Ozma or Princess Tippetarius," she growled. "And if anyone else learns that royalty is living here you won't keep this job for very long." Glinda was taken aback by such outright hostility.

"Yes your Majesty," she responded, grimacing into another bow. What she really wanted to do was throttle this girl who would end up murdering her family. Instead the blonde finished drawing Ozma's bath and headed back upstairs to fetch fresh linens for her bed.

"She's a snitch isn't she?" Elphaba guessed from Glinda's facial expression.

"A snotty, arrogant snitch who's got her head in the clouds and thinks that she's above everyone else," the blonde confirmed. "I'm glad it's me and not you who's attending her or she'd probably be burn to a crisp by now."

The green woman smirked.

"What?" Glinda demanded.

"Nothing," Elphaba chortled. "It's just that your description of Ozma reminds me of another girl I used to know." The petite woman's eyes widened.

"I was _nothing_ like Ozma!" she exclaimed indignantly. "That silly little girl snapped at me about saying her _title_ wrong. She practically flaunted it in my face."

"You mean like announcing herself as Galinda Upland of the _Upper _Uplands?" Elphaba chuckled. "Or biting off Doctor Dillamond's head when he said Glinda instead of Galinda?"

"It's not the same," Glinda snarled, now genuinely offended. "I'm not a murderer!"

"Glin I didn't mean it that way," Elphaba insisted, eyes wide and repentant. "And I certainly didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I just wanted to point out that our world view was screwed up at this age too. If we were salvageable then Ozma is too. We can still end this peacefully."

"Oh." The anger seemed to trickle out of Glinda's small frame. "You're right, I guess." She sent a venomous look at the basement stairs. "That doesn't mean I have to like that snitch any more than I do now."

"Of course not Glin," Elphaba chuckled. "And I'm sorry for offending you."

"You're forgiven," the blonde responded. "However my forgiveness may be revoked if you steal all the blankets again tonight."

"I resent that accusation!" Elphaba exclaimed, turning away from the magicked meat pie she was studiously working on. "You had them tangled around your legs."

"No I did no…"

"Ladies I didn't give you this job so you could argue about who's the most dexterous in bed," Mombi cackled, clearly pleased with her clever yet inappropriate remark. The girls resentfully turned back to their work.

/

Elphaba was mildly apprehensive about her first meeting with Ozma. Mombi had asked her to deliver the girl her dinner, which consisted of a beef meat pie that the green girl had finally, after a very frustrating afternoon, gotten right.

"Hello?" Elphaba called as she entered the basement. Ozma was seated at a small quoxwood table waiting expectantly. At the sight of her new maid she did a double take.

"Mombi hired _you_?"

"Yes," the witch replied guardedly. "What of it?"

"It's just that…" She hesitated. "You're green."

"So I've been told," Elphaba sighed. She placed the steaming dish before Ozma. "Here's your dinner."

"I don't appreciate your sass," the surly girl hissed. "It is totally inappropriate to be so forward when serving Oz's rightful ruler."

"If you're Oz's rightful ruler why are you hiding away like this?" Elphaba challenged, arching an eyebrow. Ozma's jaw dropped. She'd clearly never been addressed like this.

"G..get out!" she stammered as an angry finger jabbed towards the door. "Tell Mombi to send your well mannered, demagogically correct partner next time."

"Of course _your Majesty_," Elphaba called down as she exited the basement. A wicked grin plastered itself across the green woman's face.

/

"I think that if we keep questioning what Ozma's been told she might crack," Elphaba told Glinda that night. "I got a nice reaction out of her earlier."

"And by nice you mean that you antagonized her until she yelled?"

"Exactly."

"Elphaba Thropp you are a piece of work."

"A _brilliant_ piece of work," the green girl corrected. "And now that I've been exiled from the princess's chambers you may have the honor of gently prodding at her outer shell."

"Thanks," Glinda muttered dryly.

/

The two girls set their plan into motion for the next two weeks. Though Glinda tried to occasionally make questioning conversation with Ozma her efforts were mostly futile. The stubborn girl did not respond to any sort of gentle provocation. She needed Elphaba and her fire. Unfortunately Mombi saw to it that the green girl never crossed paths with her charge.

Until the flood.


	9. The Flood

The Vinkus was mostly a dry place. However when it did rain there it rained in great sloshes of never ending water. Mombi had made the unfortunate mistake of having her house built in what was usually a dry creek bed. Unfortunately, when a torrential downpour struck the Lesser Kells, it became a decidedly _wet _creek bed.

"Wake up you useless green bean!" Mombi shouted, shaking Elphaba awake. The viridian witch came to with a grunt.

"What?" she demanded over the pounding of rain on the roof. "What's going on?"

"The basement's flooding!" Mombi exclaimed fearfully. "You've got to get Ozma out!"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm terrified of water," the hag admitted. "Now get your lazy bones down there and help!"

Still sleepy Elphaba obediently rushed downstairs. "A sorceress afraid of water," she muttered. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Why can't Oz's princess get_ herself_ out of the flooded basement?" A blast of irritated, green magic hurled open the cellar door.

"Mombi is that you?" cried a frightened voice. "Help me please!"

"I'm coming," Elphaba growled. Ozma was perched on one of her modest couches eyeing the two foot deep water as if it were acid. "Don't be a baby!" the green girl exclaimed. "It's not that deep."

"I am not wading through that water," the princess scoffed. "It's not dignified."

"Well neither is drowning," Elphaba argued. "So you can either get your royal rumpus over here or drown." Ozma drew herself up proudly.

"_You_ will carry me."

"_I_ will most certainly not."

"_Yes_ you will."

"_No_ I won't." Ozma scowled. Elphaba scowled back a hundred times fiercer. "Don't get in a stubbornness fight with me," the witch warned. "I'll win every time."

"Fine," the redhead hissed. She stepped primly into the perfectly safe, standing water and waded across.

"Now was that so bad?" Elphaba wondered calmly. She extended a hand to help pull Ozma up the slippery stairs.

"Get that green thing away from me!" The princess huffed imperiously past her green maid.

"Thank Oz you're ok!" Mombi exclaimed upon sighting her charge. "I was worried sick."

"What? Is she allergic to water?" Elphaba muttered. Her employer glared but, before she could let fly any sassy admonishments, Ozma began to whine.

"Mombi where will I sleep?" she demanded. "My bed is _ruined_."

"Well…"

"She can sleep with us," Glinda, who had just appeared behind Elphaba's shoulder, exclaimed. "We've got a little extra space in our bed."

"What are you _doing_?" the green woman whispered. "I am not sharing a bed with her."

"That's a wonderful idea," Mombi croaked. "Why don't you room with the maids?"

"With the _maids_?" Ozma's lips curled with disgust. "You can't be serious. I am not sharing a bed with that string bean."

"Then they'll sleep on the floor," Mombi decided. Her voice rang with unquestionable authority. "Now off to bed. If I don't sleep you'll all be sorry tomorrow morning."

Like a trio of sulky, scolded children the three girls stomped upstairs.

/

Glinda woke in the foulest mood she experienced in a long while. Her entire body throbbed with bruises from lying on the hard floor all night. Had Elphaba not wrapped an arm around the blonde's petite frame she would've shivered her way all through last night's chilly weather.

"How are we going to keep that snitch from ruining our lives?" Glinda demanded of her green companion.

"You were the one who spent time as a snobbish brat. Can't you bond over makeup or something?" Elphaba asked, half joking. She was met with the fiercest glare Galinda was capable of.

"It's been years since I acted even remotely snobbish," she exclaimed, ignoring the green witch's raised eyebrow. "I don't even remember how."

"I'd bet you do."

"Wake up girlies!" Mombi screeched as she threw open the door to the attic bedroom. Ozma moaned on the bed as Galinda and Elphaba stretched. "It looks like you'll be roommates for a month or so," the hag explained. "The basement's pretty soaked."

"What?" Ozma all but roared. "Are my dresses ok?"

"No, they're ruined. Totally destroyed."

Ozma proceeded to pout at Mombi until the hag promised her charge a trip to the Emerald City to shop for more dresses with Elphaba and Glinda as chaperones.

Ozma was delighted.

Glinda was optimistic that she could perhaps bond with the redhead over shopping.

Elphaba was sure that this trip would be similar to a stint in hell.


	10. Author's Note

**If you're one of those people who get a sinking feeling when they see that the nest chapter of a fic they've been enjoying is called 'author's note' I'm sincerely sorry to be disappointing you. Unfortunately this newest installment of my first Wicked series will have to be postponed. The inspiration for it has kinda died inside me and I refuse to keep writing rubbish just for the sake of garnering reviews. I may leave the chapters the way they are and continue this when I have more ideas. I may start from scratch and repost every chapter because this story has fallen far below the level set by its predecessors. Either way, at least for the time being, Goodness Knows is on hold. I'm sorry to any of you who were enjoying this. **

**-Leia**


End file.
